Star corss'd
by shinigami359
Summary: Tea has died, what will Yugi do..... A Valentine's Day tragedy...... PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh- nor do I own the song Valentine's Day... I was just bored and I thought this was a good tragedy.

Characters

Yugi Mutou-main character

Tea Gardner-main character

Joey Wheeler-secondary character

Tristan Taylor-secondary character

Seto Kaiba-minor character (in this story)

Mokuba Kaiba-minor character (in this story)

Alex Veale-minor character (in this story my character I created based on myself Yugi's brother)

Grandpa-minor character (in this story)

Tea's parents-minor character (in this story)

Melinda-minor character (in this story Yugi and Tea's daughter)

Bandit Keith-minor character (in this story)

A/N: This story takes place in Domino, Fl. A fictional city just 10 miles outside of Jacksonville, Fl in Duval county.

Yugi sat in the room all alone with no lights on thinking to himself about the good times. He began to weep when he remembered the first day he ever met her all those years ago in the sandbox. She was just like him shy and timid. But over the years she became more adventures, outgoing, and compassionate but still remained the kindest person he had met. Then he remembered their wedding day just 3 years ago. That made him weep even more. It had been just a week since the tragic incident that took the life of his best friend, his wife. Tea Gardner-Mutou was driving her way home from her parents house when a drunk driver, who happened to be Bandit Keith, ran a red light and t-boned her on the driver's side door. She was rushed to Shand's hospital where all her friends met her. After surgery Yugi remained by her side until she said these word

"Y-y-ugi…..my….love…..I'm not going to be able to last much longer….. Please take care of Melinda (their daughter) I will always love you with all my heart." she said weakly

Yugi sat there crying his eyes out and said, "Don't say that, you're going to live. Please I need to in order to live. I love you with all of my heart, I can't live with out you"

"Y-yugi-" She was cut off by Yugi who had pressed his lips to her own lips wrapping his arms around her. With her love kissing her for the last time, she and Yugi both felt the last of her life force escape from her breath. She died in the happiest way she could have wanted. Yugi then cried like there was no tomorrow.

**_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_**

**_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_**

**_A black wind took them away, from sight_**

**_And held the darkness over day, that night_**

**_And the clouds above move closer_**

**_Looking so dissatisfied_**

**_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_**

**_I used to be my own protection, but not now_**

**_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_**

**_A black wind took you away, from sight_**

**_And held the darkness over day, that night_**

"Yo Yug…" said a familiar voice as Yugi the snapped out of his daydream. "It's time Yug, to say our last goodbyes." Said Joey as he placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder "Come on man, she wouldn't want you to live like this would she?" asked Tristan

"I just can't do it, I can't say goodbye, IT"S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Look buddy, we know this has been hard on you but we gotta do this, she is our friend and we need to pay our last respects." Commented Joey

With that the 2 friends picked up a dismayed Yugi and they walked out the cemetery. After a short walk the group found her tombstone with all her friends around it crying. There was: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryo, Kaiba (who wasn't crying just sad), Mokuba, Tea's parents, Mr. Mutou and Yugi's brother Veale. The priest said his final words and the coffin was lowered into the ground.

**_And the clouds above move closer_**

**_Looking so dissatisfied_**

**_And the ground below grew colder_**

**_As they put you down inside_**

**_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_**

**_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_**

**_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_**

Later that day, Yugi had dropped off his daughter at his brother's house for him to keep for a while, while he had some time alone. What they didn't know was how much his daughter was reminding him of his lost love. When he arrived home he took out a pen and paper and wrote on there.

**_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_**

**_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_**

**_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_**

Dear everyone:

I cannot go on living my life without her. She is my everything. I can't bear the pain inside my heart any longer. Joey and Tristan, you guys are my best friends, I love you both very much, please live your lives with happiness. Duke and Ryo, I've always liked your company. You two have grown on me quite a lot since we have met. I can't imagine my life without have ever meeting you 2. I'm so happy for the time we shared together. Kaiba…. I know you don't like the be considered my friend, but you are my friend. You are also my greatest rival, I pass my King of Games title onto you now. I know you'll do well with it. Mokuba make sure he doesn't get to arrogant k? Alex, my brother do me a favor please? Take care of Melinda, I know she'll be happy with you. I'll be watching her grow with her mother okay? I also leave behind all my prized possessions to you, including my deck and the millennium puzzle. Grandpa, thank you for raising me to be what I am…. Without your teachings, I would have never gotten this far in life. Everyone, I love you and now it is time for me to say goodbye

Love, Mutou-Yugi

**_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_**

**_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_**

**_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_**

**_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_**

**_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_**

**_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_**

**_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_**

With that Yugi then pulled out the gun he had bought a few years back. He then placed it to the temple of his head and thought to himself 'Anzu, my love, I'm coming'

BANG as he pulled the trigger and he fell to the floor motionless. A moment later he was in blackness…. He wondered where to go from here…. A voice beckoned him to come. The voice sounded so familiar. He followed the voice to a bright light. Once he reached the light he saw the light was his beloved Tea. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

~FIN~


End file.
